


Trust

by Orithain, Rina9294



Series: Mine [4]
Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Light Dom/sub, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-16
Updated: 2015-11-16
Packaged: 2018-05-02 00:17:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5226638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Orithain/pseuds/Orithain, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rina9294/pseuds/Rina9294
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After being responsible for everything and everyone, John enjoys giving up control to Rodney when they're alone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trust

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted May 2006.

It had started out as such a simple mission, John Sheppard mused wryly as he hurled himself at the scientist on his team, knocking Rodney McKay to the ground as a crossbow bolt whistled through the space he’d occupied a moment earlier.

"Look out," he yelled belatedly, in case Ronon or Teyla hadn’t already sought cover. He ignored the breathless grunts coming from the man under him as he peered around warily.

"I didn’t do anything!" Rodney gasped out, well aware of his reputation for bringing the wrath of numerous cultures down on them by touching or saying the wrong thing.

"Blue eyes," John sighed. He shifted a little to one side, still covering Rodney but allowing him to breathe freely.

"What?!"

"Apparently blue eyes are really, really bad on this world. I didn’t really take the time to find out why since I thought keeping you alive was a more immediate concern."

Rodney sputtered as much as possible given the fact that he still hadn’t caught his breath. "Blue eyes? Of all the stupid, backward prohibitions! Well, I’m certainly not plucking my eyes out for offending them, so they can take their bias and shove it - " He broke off and ducked as another bolt whizzed near them.

"Yes, yes, they’re morally and culturally backward, not to mention blind since your eyes are gorgeous. However, they outnumber us by a ratio I’d prefer not to think about, so let’s leave them blissfully ignorant and get the hell out of here. Teyla! Ronon!"

"On our way," Ronon called out as they started to make their way back to the jumper, laying down a line of suppressing fire to keep the villagers out of range.

"Come on, Rodney. Time to get out of here and then let Elizabeth decide if she wants to chance sending a brown-eyed team to find out if there’s anything worth trading for here." John sent a burst of fire slightly above where he’d spotted a head and smiled coldly at the yelp that followed.

"I can’t believe they’re prejudiced against blue eyes!" Rodney continued, keeping his hand on his gun as they hustled along.

"Perhaps they once had a war with a people who all had blue eyes," Teyla theorized over the radio.

"Who I hope kicked their asses!" Rodney shot back before glancing over at John, who was looking intently around them.

"More likely the other way around," John said without ceasing his watchful surveillance, "since they’re here, and we didn’t see any blue-eyed people."

Rodney shuddered and glanced around nervously. "That doesn’t make me feel particularly good."

"No, I can’t say as I blame you. But we’re leaving just as fast as we can get to the jumper." John frowned slightly. "I’m starting to notice a correlation between less than ideal planets or inhabitants and gates in orbit. I’m bringing a Marine detail next time we visit a planet with one."

"That’s an excellent idea, Colonel." Rodney huffed out an out-of-breath laugh. "Remind me to reward you for it later."

John darted a single glance at him that conveyed pure heat. "I’ll be sure to," he promised in a husky tone. "Now pick up the pace!" he barked, the military leader back.

"I like you better when you’re a bottom slut," Rodney muttered under his breath though he did as ordered, nervously scanning the area around them as they broke from the trees into the clearing where the jumper was.

"And I like you alive, so deal," John retorted, used to dealing with the way the dynamics of their relationship changed, depending on context. On duty or anywhere outside of their room, he was Col. Sheppard, the senior officer on Atlantis, who was second only to Elizabeth Weir, and Rodney’s best friend. In private with Rodney, well, Rodney had described it perfectly, and they both liked it that way.

Rodney rolled his eyes but didn’t argue, knowing very well that John was right. Both men put on a final burst of speed and dashed into the safety of the jumper, Teyla and Ronon joining them moments later. John thought the hatch closed and the cloak back on, and seconds later the invisible jumper was flying toward the gate and home.

"I’m making a note by the planet coordinates right now," Rodney muttered as he typed in his laptop. "Of course I should send Kavanagh here just because..."

John chuckled. "I think we’ve traumatized him enough for a while." They returned to Atlantis without any further adventures, where John explained what had happened to Elizabeth.

"Wonderful," she sighed, rubbing her temples. "But none of the villagers were injured, correct?"

"I would think you’d be more concerned if _we_ were injured!"

"Clearly you’re not," she pointed out, "or we would all know it."

"We shot to frighten, not to hit anyone," John said hastily.

"Yup," Ronon nodded. "So long as we don’t bring McKay back, we’re good there."

"Or anyone else with blue eyes," Teyla added diplomatically.

"Are we sure there aren’t any other prohibitions the culture has?"

John shrugged. "No idea. I didn’t think it was a good time to hang around and chat while they turned McKay into a pincushion." He thought about it. "They didn’t seem to have any objection to me or Teyla, so light and dark skin tones are okay, and nothing gender-based. I don’t remember seeing any blonds though."

"And obviously they don’t mind rats’ nest hair considering they didn’t go after Ronon," Rodney offered, looking back innocently when the Satedan glared at him. "Hasn’t Radek taught you to comb it yet?"

"Radek likes my hair," the big warrior growled, making John snicker.

"I suppose it would make a good handhold..."

"Gentlemen!" Elizabeth admonished.

"I think we’re done here," John said, getting to his feet. "Frankly, I don’t think they have anything to offer us that makes the risks worthwhile. And right now I want a shower."

"I’ll consider your recommendations," she commented as they all stood.

"Elizabeth needs to get laid," Rodney murmured once they were clear of the gateroom.

"It would probably help," John agreed, "but that’s up to her unless there’s another demanding scientist waiting to pounce on _her_."

"I’ll ask around." Rodney’s expression changed to a smirk as they entered the transporter, hit the panel, and exited nearer their room. " _Later_."

John eyed him with interest. "Got some other plans for right now?"

"I always have plans, Colonel, and you should know that by now."

"Oh, I do. I just really like that mad scientist gleam you get in those big blue eyes when you explain them to me."

"Just like I enjoy that murderous, this-side-of-psychotic look you get when you’re defending my life."

John chuckled as the door to their room opened. "We’re clearly made for each other."

Rodney smiled as well. "And the universe trembles." The moment they were inside, he pushed John back against the door, sliding one hand under his shirt to pinch his nipples while kissing him hungrily. John leaned on the door, moaning into the kiss as he wrapped his arms tightly around Rodney. Remembering the moment when he’d seen that crossbow bolt about to fly at Rodney, he shuddered and pulled the scientist even closer.

"Do you trust me, John?" Rodney whispered, pulling back enough so that his lips brushed against John’s.

"Do you even have to ask?"

Rodney smiled slightly and leaned back to look up at John. "I know, but I wanted to make sure. You trust me not to hurt you."

"Rodney, I trust you with my life, my career and my heart. I think that’s a little past wondering if you’re going to hurt me."

"I love you, John," Rodney whispered, kissing him again, this time tenderly.

"I love you too." John leaned into Rodney, his eyes closing as he relaxed.

"Now I want you to strip and get on the bed while I get what I need." Smiling, Rodney slid a hand around John’s body to pat his ass before stepping back to give him space to move.

Looking intrigued and more than a little aroused, John set his weapons aside and shed his uniform, then lay on his side on the bed, head propped on one hand as he watched Rodney.

After gathering up the items he needed and wrapping them in a towel, Rodney returned to the main room, his eyes darkening as he looked at John reclining on their bed. "Gorgeous," he murmured, walking forward to set the small bundle on he bedside table and lean in to kiss John again.

John smiled up at him. "Hot," he said, his eyes running down Rodney’s solid frame.

"And it’ll get even hotter," Rodney replied, purposefully misunderstanding. "Can you hold still, or do you need help?" This was asked as he held out a blindfold and carefully tied it around John’s head.

John had to swallow hard before he said, "Tie me."

Rodney closed his eyes and took a deep breath before opening them again, and when he did, they were even darker. "Put your hands on the railing," he rasped, reaching for the padded manacles they kept in one of the drawers. "And tell me if they’re too tight."

John nodded jerkily as he lifted his arms over his head until he could grasp the bar, stretching the long line of his body. He could feel Rodney’s eyes on him, and it just made him harder.

"Just like... that." On the last word, Rodney buckled the padded manacles around John’s wrists, looking the links connecting them around the bar he was holding. That done, he pulled off his shirt, purposefully making more noise than usual so that John would hear and know what he was doing.

Now that his hands were restrained, John squirmed lazily on the bed, knowing that Rodney would be watching him. "I don’t get to see you today?"

Rodney chuckled, refusing to rise to the bait. "You know what I look like, Colonel. What I don’t want you to see is what I’m going to be doing to you."

"Tease." John squirmed again, hoping to entice Rodney to touch him.

"Slut," Rodney chuckled. "Just the way I like you." As he spoke, he unrolled the towel he’d set on the table.

"That’s nothing new," John replied easily, his head tilting slightly as he listened to the faint sounds.

Rodney nodded, though John couldn’t see him, then set one knee on the bed, swinging his other leg over John’s stomach so that he straddled the other man’s hips, his ass rubbing against John’s erection.

John moaned softly and arched up, pressing against Rodney. "God, you feel good."

"And I promise you’ll feel even better soon." Rodney smiled slightly as he rolled John’s right nipple between his fingers, pinching it and causing it to tighten before leaning to the side to pick something up.

Gasping, John arched his back, his cock jerking as if hardwired directly to his nipples. "Rodney," he groaned, his breath catching as he waited to feel Rodney’s mouth next.

"Yes?" Rodney asked as he placed a needle against John’s nipple and pushed it through the tender skin in one smooth motion.

"Oh fuck," John groaned, shuddering at the brief pain. "You found a way to mark me," he whispered.

"Exactly." After he wiped the bright bead of blood away, Rodney leaned in and kissed John’s nipple, flicking his tongue over the tender flesh and tasting the harshness of copper on his tongue.

"Jesus fuck!" John shook, his back arching up as he pressed into Rodney’s mouth, loving the pleasure-pain. "Oh yeah!"

Rodney lifted his head, licking his lips as he watched John’s expression, the way it flitted from pain to agonized pleasure and back. "Hold still, I need to put the ring in," he rasped, placing the small black hoop against the tip of the needle and pressing it forward, following the path of the retreating point.

"God, I love you," John rasped.

"Same here." Rodney leaned in and brushed his lips against John’s as he closed the ring. "Ready for the other one?"

John nodded. "Yeah, do it, and then maybe there’ll be some fucking involved?" he asked hopefully.

Rodney chuckled and tugged at John’s pierced nipple, making him gasp. "Haven’t you learned by now that you’ll get it when I’m ready?"

"Doesn’t mean that I can’t try to convince you that you’re ready sooner," John said.

"Another good point." Rodney kissed him again before sitting back and playing with his other nipple.

"I have ‘em sometimes," John mumbled, writhing under Rodney.

"Whereas I have them all the time." Rodney rubbed his ass against John’s cock, piercing the other nipple when he heard John’s whine of hunger.

"No arguments here." John’s hands twisted above the manacles, and he spread his legs, pushing up, trying to get closer to Rodney.

Rodney only smiled as he threaded the other ring through John’s nipple, then reached for a pair of flat, thin chains. He used the first to connect the new piercings, making John shiver at the sensation. John twisted, gasping as his movement made the chains tug.

"Oh God, that feels... incredible."

"And the chain won’t catch in your chest hair, don’t worry," Rodney murmured, hooking a finger around the fine links and pulling lightly on it. "The rings are also non-conductive so no worries in that regard."

John breathed a sigh of relief even as his back arched. Even with the pain from the fresh piercings, he loved the way it felt when Rodney did that, and he had a feeling that once they healed, it was going to be a serious on switch for him.

"Perfect," Rodney breathed, leaning in to lick the newest piercing even as he slid off of John’s waist to stand once more beside the bed. "Now, I believe you said something about getting fucked?" There was an air of amusement in his tone.

"Yeah," John said slowly, knowing that there was no way it was going to be that easy.

"Well, what I want is for you to blow me first." Rodney undid his pants and pushed them down over his hips, taking his boxers along with them. Stroking his cock, he rested one knee on the bed and rubbed it over John’s lips, pressing inside the moment he opened.

John hummed with pleasure at the taste of Rodney, and he sucked hard, drawing him deeper as he sought more.

"Oh yes, just like that," Rodney murmured, balancing himself as he thrust into John’s mouth, one hand tangling in his hair, the other plucking at the chain across his chest.

A near howl ripped from John, only slightly muffled by Rodney’s cock, and his back arched, forcing Rodney’s cock deeper into his throat. Rodney thrust a few more times, feeling John swallow around him, then he pulled back, kissing the now swollen lips.

"Pull your knees back, Colonel," he whispered as he reached for the lube. "I want to see all of you."

John instantly followed Rodney’s directions, eagerly opening himself to his lover. He pulled his knees as far back as he could, making soft sounds of encouragement and lust.

"It’s almost time for another shave," Rodney murmured, running a hand over John’s bare groin and feeling the light stubble that was beginning to darken his pale flesh. "But we’ll do that later. For now..." He reached into the drawer again, pulling out a cockring and wrapping it around John’s erection.

John’s eyes widened behind the blindfold, and he groaned almost desperately. "You’re going to kill me with pleasure one of these days, and I just hope it’s not today. I want to enjoy this." And then he might possibly kill Rodney for what he was going to do to him, but John wasn’t crazy enough to say that.

Rodney chuckled low in his throat, seeing John’s reaction in the way the muscles of his face tightened, and he took the second chain. He threaded it through one nipple ring, then down through a loop on the cockring and finally up to the second nipple, anchoring the end points at each of John’s tender nipples. "I’ll keep you safe," he promised, running his thumbs over the chain and watching John writhe.

"I know," John panted. "And I’m _really_ looking forward to doing this after they heal and you don’t have to be so careful." He bit his lip as he moved, every motion tugging his nipples and cock.

"I’ve got some cream from Carson that should help," Rodney murmured before shifting to kneel between John’s legs and trailing his fingers over his smooth perineum.

John could only whimper, panting for air as he hardened still more, and Rodney took that as a plea, so he slicked up two fingers and pressed them into John’s ass, lubing and stretching him at once. John gasped and thrust his ass against Rodney’s hand, trying to take more as he moaned pleadingly.

"Oh yeah, move for me," Rodney rasped, holding his fingers still so that if John wanted any friction he had to provide it himself.

"Teasing bastard," John rasped, moving... and moaning as each jerk of his ass tugged at his tender nipples and aching cock.

"And you love me for it," Rodney replied smugly as he lubed up his cock while watching John fuck himself on his fingers.

"Yeah, I do." John kept moving, the pain only making him wilder.

Without warning, Rodney pulled his fingers away and positioned his cock, slamming forward into John’s tight, hot body, groaning at the sensation and at the howl John gave.

"Oh Jesus," John moaned, his whole body tightening as he clenched down on Rodney. "More, please," he begged.

"Everything," Rodney promised, catching John’s knees and pushing them back so that he could thrust more fully into the other man’s body. John met every thrust, as much as he could the way he was pinned down, and pleaded for more, which Rodney gave him, spreading him open as wide as he could to delve as deeply as possible.

The absence of sight only sharpened John’s other senses, amplifying every sensation as Rodney took him, stroking over his prostate again and again. John wailed desperately, his body quaking with spasms that would have been a mind-blowing orgasm without the cockring.

Rodney hissed as John’s ass contracted around him, and he let go of one of John’s legs to pluck at the chain lying across his chest, the resultant spasms around him enough to send him over the edge into orgasm. John whimpered desperately, bucking up as the sensations continued to build in him without let up. "Please, gotta come," he begged.

"Trust me, John," Rodney murmured as he pulled back to let John’s legs fall to the bed again and arranged himself next to the long, lean body that was singing with tension.

"I do. But I’d like to be alive while I do," John said plaintively.

Rodney chuckled low in his throat and flicked the chain running between John’s nipples. "You’ll be alive," he laughed before reversing his position and running his tongue up the length of John’s bound erection.

"Oh God, definitely an evil genius," John wailed, shaking as his body tried to come yet again.

Rodney only laughed again, his breath ghosting over John’s now damp flesh, then took John’s cock into his mouth, licking away the precome from the head before swallowing him down.

John screamed, and Rodney moved his hand, releasing the cockring as he swallowed again. Another scream ripped out of John’s throat, and he came so hard his whole body locked and his vision grayed out as spasm after spasm tore through him.

Rodney continued swallowing, then pulled back, twisting to look up at John, and what he saw made him smirk. The colonel was unconscious, hanging limply from his bonds, and Rodney slid off the bed to undo the manacles, tossing them aside as he rubbed John’s wrists to restore the circulation there. Next, he reached for the salve he’d gotten from Carson, and, after removing the chains that connected the nipple rings, he carefully anointed each reddened nipple with the cool balm, and then finally he removed the blindfold from John’s face. Lastly, he cleaned them both up, placed a glass of water by the bedside and thought the lights off before settling onto the bed and curling half around John.

It wasn’t long before John’s eyes fluttered open, and he smiled at Rodney while stretching. "So satisfaction really does bring someone back."

"So I should be calling you Morris then?"

John managed a creditable purr.

Rodney chuckled and stroked a hand over John’s back. "Well, you do swish your tail enough."

Laughing, John rolled over to nestle closer. "I like what it gets me."

"I’m shocked to hear that, and watch your chest."

"Yeah, noticed that." Looking disgruntled, John settled back onto his back and scooted a fraction closer to Rodney, wanting the contact.

"How about this..." Rodney turned on his side and tightened an arm around John’s waist, being careful not to let his shoulder brush John’s chest. "I know they hurt, but they were worth it."

"Have you heard me complaining? I loved it. I just like being able to lie on you, and I’m not going to be able to do that for a couple of days. So I guess you’re just going to have to comfort me for my loss till I can again."

Rodney chuckled and stroked his hand over John’s stomach. "I’ll do my best to help you through the trying time."

"You’re too good to me."

"I’m so glad you recognize that."

John snorted. "If I didn’t, I’m sure you’d remind me."

"Of course I would," Rodney laughed quietly. "And you’d love it."

"Hmm, maybe I should pretend to forget..."

"You may want to wait until those piercings heal."

"Good point. And a week or so after that till I can move at all again."

Rodney smirked against John’s shoulder. "Damn, I’m good."

"Yeah, you are. Lucky me."


End file.
